A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of mattresses, more specifically, a mattress that is able to heat or cool itself.
B. Discussion of the Prior Art
As will be discussed immediately below, no prior art discloses a mattress for a bed that includes a heating member and a cooling member, which work to either heat or cool the mattress when in use; wherein the heating member is constructed of a heating element that traverses along a first plane, and which evenly distributes heat along an entire surface area of the mattress; wherein the cooling member is constructed of a refrigeration cycle from which a condensing line traverses along a second plane in order to cool down the mattress; wherein the heating member and the cooling member are independent of one member or the heating member is only able to operate at a given time; wherein the first plane for the heating member is located at a lower elevation with respect to the second plane for the cooling member; wherein a control member is located on a side surface of the mattress, and enables an end user to select a desired output of either the cooling member or the heating member; wherein an optional remote control can be used in lieu of the control member in order to provide remote operation of the cooling member and the heating member.
The Lee et al. Patent Application Publication (U.S. Pub. No. 2009/0078690) discloses a fiber reinforced heating unit and mattress. However, the mattress does not feature a heating member and a cooling member that work in order to heat up or cool down the mattress.
The Keane Patent Application Publication (U.S. Pub. No. 2007/0272673) discloses an electrically heated mattress and pad. Again, the mattress and pad does not include both a heating member and a cooling member that work in order to heat up or cool down the mattress.
The Huang Patent Application Publication (U.S. Pub. No. 2007/0257018) discloses a programmable thermally controlled heating mattress. Again, the mattress is only directed to heating up the mattress and does not include a cooling member that can cool down the mattress.
The Pak Patent Application Publication (U.S. Pub. No. 2006/0191886) discloses a heat mattress for a bed having springs and a heating wire that are electrically connected to an electric source for heating. Again, the mattress is only able to heat up the mattress, and unable to cool down via a cooling member.
The Kim Patent Application Publication (U.S. Pub. No. 2011/0031230) discloses a built-in heating device for a mattress. Again, the device is only able to heat up a mattress.
The Wu patent (U.S. Pat. No. 7,181,787) discloses an air mattress assembly having a heating device. Again, the mattress assembly is only able to heat up the mattress.
The Balboni patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,162,393) discloses an electric heating mattress. Again, the mattress assembly is only able to heat up the mattress.
The Callaway et al. patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,423,308) discloses a thermally controllable heating mattress. Again, the mattress assembly is only able to heat up the mattress.
The Electro Warmth Heated Mattress Pad, a non-patent piece of prior art, discloses a mattress that is able to warm itself.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective and particular objects and requirements, they do not describe a mattress for a bed that includes a heating member and a cooling member, which work to either heat or cool the mattress when in use; wherein the heating member is constructed of a heating element that traverses along a first plane, and which evenly distributes heat along an entire surface area of the mattress; wherein the cooling member is constructed of a refrigeration cycle from which a condensing line traverses along a second plane in order to cool down the mattress; wherein the heating member and the cooling member are independent of one another, but work alternatively such that either the cooling member or the heating member is only able to operate at a given time; wherein the first plane for the heating member is located at a lower elevation with respect to the second plane for the cooling member; wherein a control member is located on a side surface of the mattress, and enables an end user to select a desired output of either the cooling member or the heating member; wherein an optional remote control can be used in lieu of the control member in order to provide remote operation of the cooling member and the heating member. In this regard, the heating and cooling mattress departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art.